A known steering column includes a first steering column member that is axially movable relative to a second steering column member to effect telescoping of the steering column. A releasable telescope locking mechanism locks the first steering column member against axial movement relative to the second steering column member. The known steering column also includes an input shaft connected to the first steering column member via a universal joint to effect pivoting or tilting of the steering column. A releasable tilt locking mechanism locks the input shaft against tilting or pivotal movement relative to the first steering column member.